El día del libro
by Hoshii Eater
Summary: Porque todos, alguna vez, hemos leido un libro. Nos enfrascamos en un mundo alterno y lleno de fantasias. No dudo que alguna vez leiste un libro, pequeño o grande, de hadas o de mountros, o quizas, como el qeu leyo Light. ONE-SHOT POR EL DIA DEL LIBRO


Pues simplemente me di cuenta de que hoy "23 de abril del 2010" es "El dia del libro y derechos de autor" a si que repentinamente, esta idea inundo mi cerebreo y probablemente me deprimiria si no la escribia

**Disclaimer: **Death Note, no me pertenece. No hago en esto con fines de lucro, solo hoy vivamos en paz con los _copyright_

**Advertencia: **Shonen-ai o Yaoi, como ustedes quieran verlo. One-shot

Sin mas por el momento...¡¡disfruten!!

* * *

...:::El día del libro:::...

* * *

Light se encontraba en una silla a lado de Elle; el primero leía un libro que estaba forrado, tapando su verdadera portada, el segundo se encontraba frente al ordenador, divagando en algunas páginas de internet y buscando tonterías en Google.

El "caso Kira" había terminado. Light solía visitar a Elle una vez a la semana, ya que ambos no tenían nada más interesante que hacer.

Estaban en la recamara de Elle, el silencio era cómodo y agradable, no necesitaban palabras para pasarla bien. Solo se oía el ruido del minisplit, que se encargaba de enfriar el cuarto, y el sonido que hacia Elle con el mouse al darle "clic" a algo

- ¿Sabes Elle? - comenzó hablando el castaño, haciendo que el detective volteara hacia el - En este libro vienen muchas cosas que me gustarían hacer contigo

- ¿A si? - el pelinegro observo la portada del libro forrado - "Retos mentales, juegos y adivinanzas" - leyó Elle al ver el libro - ¿Enserio? - pregunto con sorna, ambos eran muy inteligentes; sería demasiado fácil y, probablemente, aburrido

- ¡Si! - dijo Light muy animado y con una sonrisa

- Ok - dijo Elle entornando lo ojos - Lee el primero

- Bien - Light le dio un último vistazo al libro, lo cerro y lo puso encima del ordenador - "Cargue a su pareja de manera nupcial y acuéstelo en la cama" - Light tomo a Elle de la espalda y de las piernas, cargándolo como decía la indicación. Light había memorizado partes importantes de aquel libro, aunque cambio algunos "ella" por unos "el"

Elle miraba al castaño confundido, Light se encontraba encima del pelinegro y Elle estaba acostado en la cama.

- Este no es un libro de retos y adivinanzas - dijo Elle, quien cambio su expresión confundida por una sonrisa -inconscientemente- sensual

- Tan inteligente como siempre - dijo el castaño casi ronroneando

El castaño puso el torso de su mano en la mejilla de Elle, acariciándola; para después recorrer todo su rostro, pensando que era lo más hermoso e interesante que había visto en su vida.

Siguió hasta su nariz para después bajar lentamente y posar uno de sus dedos en los labios de Elle, haciendo que este sintiera un cosquilleo.

Sus labios se tocaron, un suave rose los humedeció, sus ojos se cerraron y la habitación se oscurecía, todo lo demás dejo de existir, solo los dos en un tierno e intenso beso

Sus labios torpes, al principio, se encontraban en armonía, y sus lenguas jugaron a recorrerse los labios, era el beso más real que ambos habían sentido

El aire les comenzó a faltar y se separaron, se miraron un rato.

Elle reacciono y sus mejillas empezar a colorearse de un rojo carmín. Light sonrió al ver al detective tan indefenso y hermoso

- Li-Light - susurro Elle casi en un suspiro - ¿Cómo se llamaba tu libro? - dijo sonriendo

- Tácticas del Amor - dijo Light, Elle lo miro con burla - lo sé, nombre tonto. Pero en verdad es bueno, aunque apenas iba en el capitulo uno, de los siete que son. El primero es sobre los besos y el último es…bueno… sobre el sexo - dijo Light sonrojado

- Felicidades - dijo el pelinegro, dándole un pequeño beso a Light

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el día del libro. Felicidades - Elle sonrió y Light lo miro como diciendo _"Oh claro, el día del libro"_ - ¿Qué tal si lo festejamos pasando al capítulo siete de tu libro?

* * *

Gracias por leer :D

Pronto tendre el siguiente capitulo de "La familia Lawliet"


End file.
